


Мы никогда не умрем

by Tanka_Moreva



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 17:23:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6248833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanka_Moreva/pseuds/Tanka_Moreva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Три встречи Альбуса и Геллерта.</p><p> Возможно два прочтения этого фика. Для не смотревших «Доктора Кто» — это немного необычный взгляд на Альбуса и Геллерта, для поклонников шоу — АУ к «Концу времен».</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. — 1 —

**Author's Note:**

> Фик написан на Веселые Старты-2010. Авторский фик 1, тема: «Sed semel insanivimus omnes» — «Однажды мы все бываем безумны»; вычитан Algine, Elga и командой глюкенбунда

История эта началась на Даунинг-стрит, десять, где в небольшом кабинете чересчур серьезные джентльмены окружили пакет известного происхождения, не решаясь его вскрыть. Пакет уже проверили Скотланд-Ярд и МИ-5 всеми обычными и необычными способами, и даже установили, что в нем находятся карманные часы без цепочки, неработающие или с остановившимся заводом. К пакету прилагалась открытка, в которой знаменитый авантюрист, выдававший себя за нового Мерлина, поздравлял премьера с прорывом линии Зигфрида и уверял, что его скромный подарок придется как нельзя кстати.

Джентльмены справедливо задавались вопросом, для кого именно он придется «кстати», для Великобритании или ее противников? От ответа зависела ни много ни мало национальная безопасность. Премьер чрезвычайно заинтересовался подарком, и теперь просто уничтожить его и забыть как страшный сон — не представлялось возможным.

Когда все предложения иссякли и джентльмены зашли в тупик, наконец-то открылась дверь, и в кабинет вошел единственный специалист в области...

Помощник премьера потом долго пытался вспомнить область деятельности этого специалиста и, несмотря на отличную память, ничего выудить из нее не смог, кроме очень скверной истории.

Скверной, потому что необъяснимой.

 

* * *  
— Альбус, — не каждую ночь Диппет будил учителя трансфигурации, чародея и изобретателя, известного зельевара и собеседника Фламеля, а вкратце просто профессора Дамблдора, своей горящей в камине головой. Более того, он впервые обращался к своему подчиненному в нерабочее время. — Альбус, вы еще не спите? Министру магии нужна ваша помощь. Срочно.

Альбус еще не спал, он сидел у секретера, внимательно, поверх очков-полумесяцев, разглядывал старинные и явно сломанные карманные часы. На столе, заслоняя чернильницу, дымилась большая чашка с шоколадом.

— И оденьтесь по-маггловски, — бросил Диппет, быстро исчезая из огня. Стоять на коленях перед камином в его возрасте подолгу не хотелось. По слухам, ходившим среди учителей Хогвартса, у директора перед сменой погоды ныла левая нога.

Собирался Альбус недостаточно медленно, чтобы допить шоколад, но и недостаточно быстро, чтобы у министра магии не иссякло терпение.

— На Даунинг-стрит, десять, обнаружили пакет, — вместо приветствия выпалил министр, едва Альбус показался в камине. И не успел он отряхнуться от золы, как министр продолжил: — Мы полагаем, он проклят. Магглов попросили не вскрывать его, но долго они не протянут.

— Почему вы считаете, что пакет проклят? — Альбусу не интересен был ни министр, ни его пакет с магглами. Впрочем, осуждать за это Альбуса было трудно: через три часа рассвет, а уроки Диппет и не думал отменять.

— Нам известен отправитель, — просто отозвался министр и не утерпел — выдержал драматическую паузу.

— Не поделитесь с нами? — подыграл ему Армандо Диппет.

— Геллерт Гриндельвальд поздравил нас с успехами на фронте! — торжественно произнес министр магии, и Альбус вздрогнул.

Он нащупал в кармане часы, на задней стороне которых еще не стерлась гравировка: две сплетенные между собой буквы «Г» — непосвященный принимал их за причудливо написанную «М».

— Пока вы уклоняетесь от встречи с ним, он подбирается к маггловскому премьеру, — продолжал министр. — Представьте, что будет, если тот сейчас умрет! Или окажется под Империо.

Альбус промолчал, и министр, вздохнув, закончил:

— Разберитесь с пакетом и сделайте так, чтобы наутро магглы о нем забыли.

Получив вот такие простые и четкие указания и одновременно пожалев, что не наложил на шоколад согревающие чары, Альбус Дамблдор, одетый в замшевый васильковый костюм, вступил в кабинет для решения чрезвычайных ситуаций, не предусмотренных регламентами и меморандумами.

 

* * *  
— Доброе утро, джентльмены, я профессор Дамблдор, — Альбус продемонстрировал всем безукоризненную улыбку и столь же безукоризненный белоснежный лист бумаги. Джентльмены, неодобрительно уставившиеся на его костюм, перевели взгляд на бумагу и расслабились. Конфундус работал на славу.

— Как хорошо, что вы пришли, — обрадовался секретарь премьер-министра, — у нас уже начались слуховые галлюцинации.

— Только что показалось, будто пакет, вернее, часы в пакете, разговаривают, — поддержал его эксперт из Скотланд-Ярда. — Представляете?

— Разговаривают? Вот как? — Альбус рассеянно порылся в карманах и выудил пакетик с мармеладом. — Будете?

Джентльмены изобразили фальшивые улыбки, всем своим видом давая понять: мармелад они не станут жевать ни за какие коврижки.

— Лимонные дольки кончились, — огорчился Альбус, снова вспоминая о безнадежно остывающем шоколаде. И достал волшебную палочку.

— Позвольте, что это такое? — полюбопытствовал лорд Р., представляющий МИ-5.

— Волшебная палочка, — любезно отозвался Альбус, — с ее помощью я проверю, проклят ли предмет в пакете.

В качестве доказательства своих слов он небрежно постучал палочкой по пакету. Из палочки посыпались золотые искры.

— Это... м-м-м... индикатор излучения, — нашелся помощник премьер-министра.

— Точно, как же я сразу его не узнал, — лорд Р. добродушно откинулся на спинку кресла.

— Неужели? — тем временем пробормотал себе под нос Альбус, вскрывая пакет. Оттуда блеснул золотой всполох и исчез в вовремя сжатой руке специалиста.

Джентльмены вскочили, желая посмотреть, что же там такое. Альбус эффектно разжал руку. На ладони у него лежали обычные старые карманные часы. Тусклая позолота еще не облезла, но уже начала чернеть.

Часы можно было не переворачивать, Альбус и так знал, что на обратной стороне выгравирована литера «Д».

— Джентльмены, — торжественно объявил он, — нам только что объявили войну.

— Войну? Но война уже идет! Вернее, уже заканчивается!

— Война идет в мире магглов, — охотно пояснил Альбус, — в вашем мире. Мир волшебников она не затрагивала. До этой поры. Код: двадцать два, тэта, сигма.

— Не может быть, — ахнули помощник и секретарь премьер-министра.

Альбус нажал на кнопку, и комната наполнилась золотым вихрем воспоминаний.

 

* * *  
То был год войны с бурами: еще шли переговоры, но напряжение уже ощущалось в летнем лондонском смоге — Альбус торчал в столице, читал маггловскую прессу и собирался в кругосветное путешествие, когда сова — десять кнатов за сверхсрочность — принесла извещение о смерти матери, и со всеми честолюбивыми планами пришлось расстаться.

Поначалу Альбус ничего интересного от сонной и застывшей в прошлом Годриковой лощины не ожидал, но изменил свое мнение буквально через неделю после похорон, когда неподалеку от кладбища столкнулся с удивительным иностранцем. Был тот возрастом не старше его, скорее даже младше, судя по одежде маггл магглом — на нем отлично сидели добротный двубортный костюм, коричневого оттенка, и летнее длинное пальто, чуть светлее костюма. А вот обувь незнакомца оказалась не такой респектабельной и выдавала в нем кого угодно, но не англичанина. Никакой англичанин не надел бы ботинки из толстой ткани с подошвой из вулканизированного каучука — вот уже полвека прошло с тех пор, как один янки по ошибке изобрел резину, и теперь ее где только не умудрялись использовать. Альбус своими глазами видел, как многие экипажи в больших городах перешли на колеса из резины — бесшумные и опасные для прохожих. Но вот такое, на ногах? Да еще и с белыми шнурками? Невероятно.

— Нравятся? — с улыбкой спросил незнакомец. Говорил он с легким австрийским акцентом. Наверное, модник из Вены.

— Я бы такие не надел, — честно признался Альбус.

В висках у него ни с того ни с сего застучало. Его иногда мучила мигрень, когда казалось, будто голова — огромный барабан, по которому безжалостно лупит молот. В такие дни он уходил в теоретическую магию, собственно, вот почему в свои семнадцать лет и стал уже известным чародеем.

— В них очень удобно бегать, — непосредственно произнес иностранец. — Смотри, — он поднял ногу, — подошва из резины. Упругая.

— Они же промокают, — не выдержал Альбус.

— А на что водоотталкивающее заклинание?

— А зимой согревающие чары? — обрадовался Альбус. Не каждый день встретишь в Годриковой лощине незнакомого мага. Да еще и ровесника.

— В точку! А как тебе цвет? Мне очень нравится.

Спорный момент. Костюм и пальто коричневых тонов, а обувь ослепительно белая. И сам по себе цвет неплох, и в сочетании с лучезарной улыбкой иностранца — великолепен, но вот с костюмом…

Наверное, такое сочетание — последний писк моды в Вене. Куда Альбус еще не скоро попадет.

— Да ерунда, могу поделиться воспоминаниями, — пообещал незнакомец, — если ты не против посмотреть на мир моими глазами.

Вот так просто Альбус и познакомился с Геллертом, в обычный июньский полдень девяносто девятого.

 

* * *  
Альбус захлопнул крышку часов, и исчезла Годрикова лощина, исчез Геллерт в своем безукоризненном костюме и сверхновых ботинках, исчезло июньское полуденное солнце в золотом мареве, оставляя в кабинете лишь запах пионов да ирисов, что цвели полвека назад у церкви.

— Что это было? — растерянно поинтересовался представитель Скотланд-Ярда. Остальные джентльмены потрясенно молчали. — Яд?

— Да, — кивнул Альбус, — это яд, и очень опасный. Если вы не против, я заберу его с собой.

— А что мы скажем премьер-министру? — встрепенулся секретарь.

— Правду, конечно, — отозвался Альбус.

— Правду? Вы имеете в виду, этот нелепый разговор о кедах, что нам сейчас померещился? — изумился лорд Р.

— Мы скажем, что часы взорвались, — вмешался помощник премьера, и все с недоумением повернулись к нему. — А что? Разве не взорвались? Вы же видели это золотое сияние. Все остальное можно считать нашей контузией.

— Или отравлением ядом, — гнул свое лорд Р.

Они начали спорить — каждый привел в свою защиту убийственные аргументы — и не сразу обнаружили, что специалист исчез вместе с часами.

— Пошел травиться, — резюмировал лорд Р.

— Или сходить с ума, — добавил секретарь и осекся под взглядом помощника.

— Расходимся, джентльмены, может, еще успеем поспать несколько часов, — внес дельное предложение зевающий представитель Скотланд-Ярда.

Пятый джентльмен, все совещание просидевший молча, первым вышел из кабинета. Великобритания вне опасности, сегодня ночью они ее предотвратили. Альбус Дамблдор примет вызов, а что его вызывает на дуэль сам Геллерт Гриндельвальд — он, аврор, приставленный к маггловскому премьеру, знал теперь наверняка. Скоро будет знать и ожидающий отчета министр магии.


	2. — 2 —

Часы жгли руку — почти полвека они принадлежали другому человеку, и Альбус помнил, как подарил их Геллерту, будто это случилось вчера.

Ярко-оранжевое небо простиралось над ними.

— Чары? — хмыкнул Геллерт, задирая голову. — Неплохая иллюзия. Но чего-то не хватает.

Альбус не заметил, как тот достал палочку, но заметил, как трава вспыхнула красным пламенем.

— Так лучше, но как-то пустовато, не находишь?

Формально они сидели в Годриковой Лощине на лугу в зеленой, вернее, уже алой траве и смотрели на скучные зеленые холмы, возвышавшиеся на горизонте.

— А если их приблизить и сделать побольше? — предложил Альбус.

Холмы тут же потемнели и поползли вверх, закрывая солнце.

— Снова чары иллюзии? На трансфигурацию сил не хватает? — Геллерт лениво махнул палочкой, и вершины накрыли снежные шапки.

Их баловство, отдых между многочасовым чтением скучных исторических монографий, все больше напоминало дуэль. И теперь ход был за Альбусом.

Тот прикусил губу, взмахнул палочкой — и на юге взошло второе солнце, в лучах которого засияли снежные горы.

— Мне нравится, хотя ты предсказуем…

— Обернись.

Геллерт повернулся, и на его лице появилось восторженное выражение. Листья на деревьях, росших вдоль дороги, засеребрились.

— А если устроить закат? — предложил он, и первое солнце поползло вниз, к земле. — Смотри! Смотри же!

Деревья горели — совершеннейшая иллюзия, куда там потолку в Большом зале Хогвартса.

— Мне нравится, какая у нас вышла гамма, — усмехнулся Альбус.

— Какая?

— Оранжевый и красный. Цвета Гриффиндора. Годрика Гриффиндора. А мы в его Лощине.

— Годрика Гриффиндора. Хорошо. Историческая преемственность.

— У тебя другая ассоциация?

— Ну… да. Феникс — символ бессмертия. Сгорая — рождается заново. Единственное существо, победившее непобедимое. Но ты молодец. У тебя хорошие и здоровые амбиции, тогда как я всего лишь дерзкий мечтатель. И колдуешь ты лучше всех. Ведь листья — это трансфигурация, да? Не чары?

— Трансфигурация, — подтвердил Альбус, не удержался и добавил: — Ты тоже очень талантливый, а ведь я и старше, и на год дольше учился, и экзамены сдал.

— Так то ж я, — пожал плечами Геллерт, — гений. А ты, правда, очень хорош.

Альбус не понял, шутил Геллерт или хвастался, но улыбался он так счастливо, так восхищенно озирался по сторонам, что слова ровным счетом ничего не значили.

Они провели вместе лишь неделю, отслеживая судьбу Старшей палочки, большей частью каждый в своей комнате, а казалось, будто знакомы целую вечность, будто уже не раз смотрели на горящий серебряный лес, на красную траву предгорий, на пылающие в свете двух солнц снежные горы и на ярко-оранжевое небо.

Но тут в иллюзию грубо ворвалась реальность, в лице младшего брата Альбуса:

— Вы мне своим выпендрежем всех коз распугали. И Ариана боится на улицу выходить. С ума посходили, совсем забыли о Статуте секретности?

Мигом все вернулось обратно: небо засинело, трава и листья зазеленели, холмы отодвинулись, снег растаял. Но у молодых чародеев кружило голову от эйфории.

— Аппарируем? — предложил Геллерт, протягивая руку.

Они мгновенно перенеслись на утес посреди морской глади, но не рассчитали силу и не удержались на ногах. У одного и другого из боковых карманов выпали часы. Похожие, как близнецы.

— Тоже сломаны? — Геллерт держал на ладони два золотых всполоха.

— И у тебя не идут?

— Не идут. Храню как память от отца.

— Мои тоже сломаны. И тоже отцовские.

— Как же мы их различим?

— Никак, положимся на волю случаю. Да и потом, мне будет приятно, если тебе достанутся мои часы.

— Почему?

— Мне порой кажется, что в них заключено что-то важное, какая-то часть моей души. Ерунда, конечно, это так называемая людская слабость — одушевлять вещи.

Геллерт перевернул их.

— А ты знаешь, они все-таки отличаются гравировкой.

Альбус снял очки, протер их.

— Гравировкой? Не помню…

— Смотри, здесь буквы. На одних «Д» — наверное, Дамблдор. А вот тут… «М»? Нет, две «ГГ». Не знал, что отец поставил мои инициалы, — Геллерт поднес их к уху, прислушиваясь. Нахмуренный и сосредоточенный посреди бескрайней водной глади — именно таким был Альбус до знакомства с ним: потерянным и одиноким. Он опережал сверстников в развитии и обычно скучал в компаниях. Переписка с состоявшимися магами — всего лишь костыль, замена настоящего общения.

— Странно… — пробормотал Геллерт, — я тоже чувствую, что они живые, что они что-то взяли от меня. И мне очень хочется… подарить их тебе.

— Ничего странного! Часы волшебные, а как все волшебные предметы…

— Они впитали эхо наших заклятий, нашей магии, — подхватил Геллерт, его лоб разгладился, глаза сверкали, а улыбка…

Она просто была.

Нет, Альбусу определенно повезло, что он нашел себе равного друга.

— Меняемся?

— Отлично! Я буду хранить часть твоей магии, а ты — моей. Символ нашей дружбы.

С этими словами Геллерт протянул свои часы.

Они давно уже не друзья, сорок пять лет как не друзья, но каждый хранил символичный подарок, пусть он уже ничего и не значил.

А теперь Геллерт вернул его.

— Альбус, что-то случилось?

Аберфорт на пороге «Кабаньей головы» вытирал руки о фартук. Надо же, Альбус сам не заметил, как аппарировал в Хогсмид из Лондона, как дошел до бара брата.

— Ничего не случилось. Я просто пропустил завтрак в школе. Да и правильно. Что может быть лучше свежего молока и свежеиспеченного хлеба с сыром? Разве что шоколад.

— Проходи, только предупреждаю сразу, шоколада у меня нет.

Альбус сел за столик, напротив единственного портрета, висевшего над каминной полкой.

— И все же что-то случилось, — накрывая на стол, проворчал Аберфорт, — ты снова что-то скрываешь, что-то важное. Я тебя знаю.

— Вот поэтому и не задавай лишних вопросов. Я все равно не смогу на них ответить.

В этом простом баре, перед Арианой, все тайные мечты, забытые сорок пять лет назад, все золотые воспоминания тускнели, именно здесь за грубо сколоченным деревянным столиком можно было набраться мужества, чтобы встретиться лицом к лицу со своим злейшим другом, со своим дорогим врагом.

 

* * *  
Геллерт за сорок пять лет почти не изменился. Его имя гремело на всех континентах, его многие боялись, и не без оснований, магглы гибли на войнах, кровь лилась рекой, а он все так же счастливо улыбался, будто бы они расстались только вчера. Он ждал дуэли в своем неизменном пальто песочного оттенка, в своих кедах, на этот раз красных, в тон галстуку. Его синий маггловский костюм и темная в тон костюму рубашка резко контрастировали с пурпурной мантией Альбуса.

— Вам нужно время, чтобы обговорить детали? — спросил распорядитель дуэли, приглашенный из Южной Америки в качестве независимого рефери.

Здесь, в горах Швейцарии, собрался весь цвет волшебного сообщества, сплошь чародеи, исследователи и первооткрыватели новейших магических законов, свойств живого и неживого. Встреча старых друзей — врагов? — оборачивалась фарсом у всех на виду, но Альбус ничего не мог изменить: дуэль Геллерта Гриндельвальда — это событие, которое перекроит весь мир. Вне зависимости от того, кого признают победителем.

Об этом ему на прощание, в своей очаровательной манере, намекнул маггловский премьер, раскуривая сигару.

— Вы, друг мой, прекратите эту войну, — так премьер пытался приободрить Альбуса перед первым в его жизни перелетом — Дамблдора отправили в Швейцарию на маггловском самолете, в сопровождении эскадрильи королевских воздушных сил, — если, конечно, с божьей помощью целым и невредимым долетите до Альп.

Разумеется, Альбус решил обезопасить себя от божьей помощи и его величества случая, наложив на борт и на сопровождающие истребители, не желая их бессмысленной гибели, достаточно сложное переплетение из чар невидимости, ненаходимости, левитации и прочности, после чего расслабился и весь полет спокойно боролся с приступом мигрени.

В широком круглом зале, заполненном волшебниками, боль утихла.

— Да, мы поговорим, — ответил Геллерт за двоих, — без свидетелей.

Они стояли в центре, их палочки лежали рядом, на небольшом постаменте. Из огромных окон открывался круговой обзор на бесконечные пики и ущелья, на синее небо со столпами разряженного воздуха, на туман над долинами, где ютились игрушечные домики вокруг крошечных озер.

Для того чтобы поговорить, им не нужны были ни палочки, ни слова: только яркие образы и легилименция — они оба в ней давно стали асами.

Перед глазами Альбуса промелькнуло убийство эрцгерцога, карта Европы, где дробились большие империи, и бесконечная череда колдографий военной хроники. Новое стирание границ, новое оружие и новые способы убийства.

«Две мировых войны…»

Геллерт покачал головой: «Одна, одна с перерывом».

Отлично, полвека в войне.

Геллерт ответил своей хроникой, все равно, если бы просто заявил: «Посмотри на эту войну, Альбус. Я ничего не делаю, я извлекаю пользу из того, что делают они. Не жалей их. Это же магглы. Они бы все равно воевали. Ни одного мага я сюда не втянул».

Альбус поморщился: «Разве? А как же я?»

Хотя на самом деле ему хотелось сказать другое: «Ты убежал! Как всегда убегал, чуть только столкнулся с трудностями, бросая людей, которые тебя ждали и любили».

 

* * *  
Батильда оставила их в покое только после ужина. И они продолжили разговор, с того самого места, где им помешали.

К сожалению, мешали им часто, и сосредоточиться порой было трудно. У Альбуса шумели брат с сестрой, у Геллерта скучала в одиночестве тетка. Только по ночам, когда Геллерт залезал в его окно и, сидя на подоконнике, генерировал идеи о поиске палочки, они могли нормально поговорить.

— Геллерт, — обычно Альбуса заносило в политику, — нам проще будет взять эту цивилизацию под контроль, только тогда они перестанут воевать за ресурсы. Пока магглы хищники, убийство у них в крови, да возьми политику моей страны! Столкнуть две континентальные империи, чтобы Британия продолжила править миром? А что, если внести поправку? Что, если маги будут править миром? Ради общего блага, понимаешь? Мы искореним варварские обычаи, мы откроем дорогу прогрессу. Каждый будет свободен, каждый, Геллерт.

Геллерт сидел спиной к комнате, болтая ногами в воздухе. Альбус подошел к нему и облокотился на подоконник.

— Маг. Каждый маг будет свободен. А как быть с магглами? Их ты записываешь в рабов?

— В учеников. Они весьма способные. Обходятся техникой и скоро сделают аналоги всем нашим заклятиям и предметам. Союз с ними ознаменует новую эру. Но они пока не готовы к полноценному союзу.

— И ты предлагаешь начать войну?

— Война будет, это же чувствуется, мир на грани больших перемен. Ты не слышишь ход истории? Будто бы вдали стучат барабаны, дрожь идет по поверхности земли. Историю не изменить, но из нее можно извлечь пользу. Магглы будут воевать, а мы воспользуемся этим.

— Мы? — рассеянно переспросил Геллерт. — Ты уверен, что не безумен? Барабаны… твоя бедная сестра.

— Моя сестра стала такой из-за невежественных магглов.

— Я не слышу барабанов, Альбус. Если я закрываю глаза, если я расслабляюсь, я могу почувствовать ветер, почувствовать, как вращается планета, с какой скоростью она облетает солнце. Мне порой кажется, что я чувствую и вращение галактик. И каждый раз, когда возникает это ощущение сопричастности к большим и малым формам вселенной, я вижу удивительные сны.

— А от моих барабанов только мигрень.

— И сейчас? — Геллерт повернулся, положил руку на лоб Альбусу. Смолкли барабаны, и боль стала отступать.

— Магам дан бесценный дар, — заговорил Альбус, наслаждаясь и прикосновением, и тишиной, — мы можем преобразовывать психическую энергию без генераторов и усилителей, помогая себе лишь волшебной палочкой, а магглы — нет, но когда-нибудь они построят нужные генераторы и усилители, техника у них развивается быстро, именно поэтому мы должны взять дальнейшую эволюцию в свои руки. Они — дикари, вооруженные отнюдь не дубинками. Они представляют угрозу.

Геллерт одернул руку.

— Но разделение на касты приведет к вырождению.

— А сейчас нет сегрегации между нашими мирами?

— Конечно, нет. Твоя мать магглорожденная.

— Тогда почему мы скрываем ото всех Ариану?

— Ее магия бесконтрольна.

— Нет. Потому что она может нарушить Статут секретности.

Здесь Геллерт не нашел возражений. Поэтому сменил тему:

— И как ты думаешь управлять магглами?

— Словами, Геллерт. Слова способны изменить умы людей, простые слова, в них заключена сила, главное найти нужные слова.

— И как это тебе поможет приблизиться к бессмертию?

— Представь себе мир, в котором все — чародеи. Наши изобретения в области магии переплетутся с их техническими достижениями — и наступит золотой век развития всех наук. Мы все узнаем, составим карту вселенной, будущего и прошлого. И, конечно, найдем секрет бессмертия. Ты же не веришь детской сказке, где сельские простачки повстречали саму Смерть?

— Я верю, что это миф о талантливых мастерах.

— Именно. Наш сегодняшний уровень развития не позволяет сделать существенного скачка. Но можно создать условия для него.

— А для этого понадобится Старшая палочка.

Власть…

Их несло, то было золотое время, когда мир не существовал, когда они, увлеченные планами, забывали про заглушающие чары и не обращали ни на кого внимания. Верили, что цель оправдывает всё.

И зря. Оба как-то позабыли, что в истинном золоте блеска нет.

А у стен есть уши.


	3. — 3 —

— На счет три, — объявил распорядитель. — Раз.

Геллерт отсалютовал ему Старшей палочкой, будто бы хвастаясь: ну разве можно ее победить в честном поединке?

— Два.

Они играли в раз-два-три каждый день, в качестве тренировки. Учились аккуратно вторгаться в разум, считывать поверхностные эмоции, ворошить воспоминания. Альбус до сих пор помнил их первый раз: у Геллерта заклинание получилось лучше, не так прямолинейно, без напора и жесткости.

— Нет же, Альбус, — поморщился он от головной боли, — давай покажу, — и положил пальцы на виски Альбуса, прикасаясь своим лбом к его лбу: — Я пускаю тебя, добро пожаловать. Следуй за образами, просто плыви по течению.

Геллерт не шутил: бурный поток Рейна, вопреки всем законам географии, вынес Альбуса в Вену. Мельком пролетели дворцы и площади, памятники и мостовые. Пришел черед и альпийских деревушек. На склонах холмов паслись черно-белые коровы, а внизу блестело лазурью озеро.

Альбус видел небольшой домик в горах — один на всю округу, стога сена рядом. Но он также видел и глаза Геллерта — потемневшие с расширенными зрачками.

Эйфория заполняла каждую клеточку его тела. Растворение в чужих воспоминаниях, совместное переживание чувственного опыта — он не только разглядывал красивые колдографии, но и ощущал все то, что чувствовал когда-то Геллерт: и запах венской выпечки, и сухого сена, и коровьего навоза. Слышал звуки симфонического оркестра, звон колокольчиков, гудки поездов и стук колес.

А еще он мог разделить все, что пережил Геллерт: надежду, злость, скуку, вдохновение, душевный подъем, эйфорию, печаль, горечь.

Альбусу открылась целая вселенная, восхитительная и бескрайняя. И хотелось поделиться не меньшим.

— Дверь открыта, проходи, — предложил он.

Вот только показывать совсем нечего. Диагон-аллею, несколько маггловских улиц в Лондоне. И Хогвартс — конечно, Хогвартс.

Геллерт с удивлением озирался в Большом зале, глядя на стеклянные колбы с баллами. Посидел в кресле у камина в гостиной Гриффиндора. Прошелся по Запретному лесу.

— Завтра повторим! — пообещали они друг другу. — Надо же оттачивать мастерство.

Оттачивали мастерство они не только завтра, послезавтра, но и несколько последующих недель продолжали мысленно гулять по закоулкам воспоминаний.

Естественно, ничего они не оттачивали, им просто понравилось ощущать себя одним целым. Растворяясь в чужих воспоминаниях, стать другими, но быть вместе — волшебное единение: ближе, чем физическое слияние. Ничего сильнее они никогда не испытывали.

— Прекращайте! — однажды потребовал Аберфорт. — Всё это блажь. Да-да, все ваши сумасбродные идеи о переделе мира.

Геллерт заносчиво улыбнулся, не снисходя до ответа, и Аберфорт обратился к Альбусу:

— Ты проводишь все свободное время с ним, либо болтая о глупостях, либо занимаясь ерундой. А я скоро уеду, и Ариана останется совсем одна. Она больна, за ней нужен присмотр. Ты не можешь отправиться путешествовать или вербовать своих сторонников, взяв ее в качестве багажа, пряча в гостиницах и постоялых дворах.

— В том весь смысл, я не собираюсь ее больше прятать.

— Ты собираешься отправить ее в больницу святого Мунго?

— Нет, я просто перепишу историю, отменю Статут.

— Даже такой вундеркинд, как ты, не сможет изменить устоявшиеся порядки в одночасье.

— Ерунда! Так всегда говорят те, кто ни разу не пробовал что-то изменить, — вмешался Геллерт, — и те, кто стоят на пути у новаторов. Неужели тебе хочется, чтобы брат похоронил себя в этой деревне? Неужели не хочется сделать мир чуточку лучше?

— Так, как планируете вы — нет, не хочется.

Они стояли друг против друга, бросая презрительные взгляды, и Альбуса поразило, что Геллерт ровесник Аберфорта — они еще мальчишки, пятнадцатилетние мальчишки, тогда как он — единственный взрослый, который должен немедленно вмешаться и остановить их. Но он застыл вместе со временем, будто кто-то заколдовал его.

— А разве тебе не хочется сделать так, чтобы не было больше нужды прятать Ариану? — продолжал Геллерт. — Не думаю, что тебе нравится ее зависимость от тебя, ее унизительное положение. И брату ты вряд ли завидуешь, так? И ведь ты любишь сестру, а не власть над ней, как над одной из своих дрессированных козочек, я прав? Так почему тебе не нравится идея об отмене Статута?

— Потому что, потому что ты… педрила! А я никому не завидую! И Ариану люблю. Уж больше своего братца, которому тесно и скучно в деревне.

— Кто? — Геллерт нехорошо прищурился.

— Да вы на себя посмотрите! Жить не можете, не заглянув друг другу в глаза, педрилы и есть!

Палочка в руках Геллерта появилась молниеносно. А заклятие, ударившее Аберфорта, поразило и Альбуса, так как Геллерт произнес с чувством лишь одно слово:

— Круцио!

Время, только что замершее, хлынуло, как вода сквозь пальцы. Альбус не помнил, сколько мгновений потерял, прежде чем вмешаться.

— Фините Инкантатем, — рука дрожала, но заклятие вышло отменным.

Аберфорт, бледный, с испариной на лбу, лежал на полу и задыхался.

— Вот он какой, твой драгоценный друг! — сквозь судорожный выдох бросил он.

Альбус ничего не успел ответить: дом ощутимо тряхануло, и на Геллерта обрушилась мебель.

Они все трое забыли об Ариане, а она, ничего не понимая, кроме того, что Аберфорту причинили боль, испуганно забилась в угол. От нее исходила плотная волна стихийной магии, та самая, что убила маму, и с этим надо было срочно что-то делать. Как-то успокоить ее.

Геллерт подумал то же самое, но решение нашел радикальное — Ступефай. Альбус едва успел поставить щитовые чары, отвлекаясь от Аберфорта. Того мигом вздернуло на ноги, и секунды не прошло, как лучший друг и брат сцепились не на жизнь, а на смерть. Неуправляемые шкафы, дверцы, стулья, книги, вазы, горшки с цветами, атакующие свечки сильно мешали Альбусу прекратить дуэль.

 

* * *  
Первый тур дуэли, где они скорее разминались, чем серьезно пытались достать друг друга, закончился ничьей.

— Виртуозно! Ты стал настоящим мастером трансфигурации, — одобрительно улыбнулся Геллерт, и Альбус нахмурился. Он ожидал либо объяснений, либо угроз, но явно не этого.

Первое время Альбус считал, что Геллерт исчез только затем, чтобы оградить его и Аберфорта от разбирательств с аврорами. Кто же виноват, как не беглец, которого, кстати, отчислили из школы за применение запретных заклятий? Но дни сменялись годами, и вера в лучшее иссякла, оставив голые факты, изначально понятные окружающим, трезво глядевшим на их отношения: Геллерт уехал, чтобы обезопасить себя; он не думал ни о тетке, души в нем не чаявшей, ни об Альбусе.

Он часто представлял их встречу и так часто уклонялся от нее, что ему действительно полегчало бы, скажи Геллерт все что угодно, кроме пустой похвалы.

— Ты же понимаешь, что не сможешь меня победить, пока я сражаюсь ею? — негромко, чтобы никто, кроме Альбуса, не разобрал слов, поинтересовался Геллерт.

— Но ты же ее как-то получил. И насколько я знаю историю, у нее ветреный характер.

— Альбус! Ты снова одушевляешь вещи, как те неработающие часы. Маги выбирают палочки, а не палочки магов.

Если бы Геллерт промолчал, то мог бы победить, но он по-прежнему перескакивал с темы на тему, что пришлось как раз кстати для Альбуса.

Он достал часы. И свои, и Геллерта.

— Даже если бы я забыл, ты бы напомнил.

И открыл их.

Золотой вихрь воспоминаний заволок обоих.

Три сотканные из искр фигуры сражались на дуэли: двое бросали заклятия, третий молниеносно блокировал их. Один из лучей рикошетом отклонился в сторону…

Двое мальчишек лежали на траве и смотрели вдаль на город под стеклянным куполом.

Барабаны вступили со своим странным ритмом на четыре четверти, но громче, чем обычно. И Альбус вспомнил, что они предвещают войну, гораздо страшнее нынешней, маггловской, с более совершенным оружием. На языке вертелось имя, и Альбус сделал все, чтобы не вспоминать: он мысленно начал перечислять имена всех своих студентов.

Альбус знал откуда-то, что если поддастся этому вихрю, то проиграет. Ему станут безразлична не только судьба Арианы и Аберфорта, но и судьба магического мира. Виртуозная ловушка: Геллерт, скорее всего, специально подкинул ему часы, чтобы он их открыл. Чтобы сам отказался от победы. Ведь как бы тот ни хвалил Старшую палочку, порой ее добывали и в битвах, а Альбус искуснее в трансфигурации, заклятиях и чарах, а значит и в поединках. Он может победить.

Надо только закрыть часы. Не время вспоминать всё.

Альбус так и произнес про себя: «Закрыть свои часы».

Одни часы захлопнулись, прыгнув ему в карман, и золотое марево потускнело, оставаясь плотным коконом вокруг Геллерта.

Геллерт стоял, опустив палочку, и удивленно разглядывал сотканные из золотых искр постоянно меняющиеся картины. А вместе с ними их разглядывали и все свидетели поединка.

В том числе и Альбус.

Нет, Геллерт не замышлял ловушку, он был слишком потрясен для этого. В таком состоянии он точно пойдет до конца. Куда же приведет его любопытство? Может он не прав, и стоило дойти до конца, может снова стоит открыть часы?

Вокруг Геллерта расцветали и гасли созвездия, появлялись и пропадали лица людей, порой причудливо одетых, порой похожих на животных в странных карнавальных костюмах. Воспоминания Геллерта — или, точнее, химеры из снов, ни на что не похожие, угнетали еще и тем, что показались Альбусу знакомыми — и немудрено после их двойной легилименции. Мигрень некстати напомнила о себе: по темечку снова выбивал барабанную дробь невидимый молот.

Он пропустил тот миг, когда пальцы Геллерта разжались, выпуская палочку, и она покатилась к ногам Альбуса. Зато лицо Геллерта, ошеломленное из-за поражения, пот на висках и испарина на лбу, уставшие, потухшие глаза и кислая улыбка — особенно врезались в память.

Самое странное Альбус обнаружил уже по дороге домой: на часах в кармане, которые он закрыл, предопределив победу, стояла гравировка Геллерта.

Неужели за те сорок пять лет, что он хранил их, он сочли его своим хозяином?

Неужели магические вещи могут выбирать своего хозяина?


	4. Эпилог

Человек без имени полвека не выходил наружу, не запрокидывал голову вверх, не щурился от яркого солнца. В темной комнате, забытый всеми, доживал он последние дни. Ему никто не писал, и сам он тоже не брал перо в руки, не пачкал своими воспоминаниями чистые листы и даже не вел мысленных разговоров.

О нем забыли все, кроме чересчур серьезных джентльменов из аппарата премьер-министра и МИ-5. Пленник не знал, что там, за Ла-Маншем, сменился уже одиннадцатый премьер, и что дежурный из МИ-5 сутки напролет следит за ним с помощью записей видеонаблюдения и заполняет журнал. Журнал обычный, типовой. Туда вписывались дата и событие. Даты сменяли одна другую, а события редко отличались друг от друга: «Молчит», «Подавленно молчит» и «Спокойно молчит».

Если бы узник знал, что его безмолвие классифицируют, возможно, он не удержался и рассказал бы: как, желая лучшего, натворил столько бед, как из любопытства стал глух к бедам других и как в итоге потерял себя. А когда нашел…

Смерть стала бы спасением, но он, желая усмирить гордыню, выбрал забвение. Решил дожить положенный срок, чтобы отправиться дальше, в новое путешествие, налегке, без багажа, оставив муки совести в этой камере.

В последние годы ему все чаще удавалось чувствовать себя свободным, если бы не одно но — дуэль с Альбусом Дамблдором. Ему навсегда врезалось в память, как Альбус захлопнул свои часы, не желая ни вспоминать, ни ощущать боль утраты, в то время как он, Геллерт Гриндельвальд, пошел до конца. Так же он пошел до конца, реализуя их идеи, от которых отказался испугавшийся Альбус и которые, к несчастью, слишком удачно воплотил он. Как же первое время болело в груди, потому что слишком многое удалось. Сейчас болит так же, но уже из-за другого, из-за того, что Альбус не помнит своей сути и умрет, как обычный человек.

Узник часто вертел в руках часы — так молящиеся перебирают четки. Вот только не верил он в богов и спасение, зато по ночам в своих снах сам становился богом. Утром, когда его будил случайно заглянувший в узкое окно солнечный луч, он некоторое время считал, что какой-нибудь враг погрузил его сознание в иллюзорный мир либо управлял снами и заставил поверить, что он развязал две войны, что стал чудовищем. Но все происходило в реальности, никаких врагов, желающих объясниться, не возникало, и он забывал о своих сомнениях.

Так текли его дни, час за часом, год за годом.

В июне девяносто седьмого наблюдатели заметили сбой камер: под потолком появилась огненная птица, и пленник впервые за долгие годы с облегчением рассмеялся. Птица пропала тогда, когда хотели высылать ремонтную бригаду и из-за бюрократических проволочек задержались. Камеры не сбоили ровно год. В девяносто восьмом прямо перед пасхой в камере возникло задымление. Дым сложился в удивительную фигуру, напоминавшую живого мертвеца в карнавальном тряпье. Немудрено, что у пленника от страха остановилось сердце. Что с ним случилось на самом деле, никто не знает, видеозапись показала лишь, как он дернулся, еще раз счастливо рассмеявшись, и застыл теперь уже навсегда, а дым растворился — системы вентиляции в тюрьме работали великолепно. Тело забрать не успели — оно вспыхнуло золотым пламенем, самовозгорания случаются, так что ничего мистического, хотя и выглядело эффектно. Узник сгорел дотла вместе со всем верхним этажом, персонал едва успел спастись, а больше в этой тюрьме никого и не было.

Сотрудник МИ-5 закончил журнал наблюдений за узником номер двадцать два, тэта, сигма совсем не дежурной фразой: «Перебои с камерами видеонаблюдения — скверная история».  
А когда в конце недели на вокзале Кинг-Кросс он же столкнулся с двумя молодыми людьми, болтавшими всякую чушь, то даже не подумал связать их со своей работой. Просто внимательно рассмотрел их и тут же забыл.

 

* * *  
— Смокинг? Бабочка? Черные кеды? Геллерт, ты не меняешься!

— Надеюсь, что ты ошибаешься. Костюм? Смерть обязывает, дружище.

— Выглядишь молодо.

— Ты тоже.

— А ведь мы уже совсем не юнцы!

— Да, мы слишком много прожили, дольше, чем остальные. Но я не ощущаю себя стариком. А ты?

На юного Геллерта покосились прохожие, но его это ничуть не смутило.

— Я? — растерялся Альбус. — Ну… у меня больше нет обид на тебя, нет мигрени, нет боя барабанов, которые меня сводили с ума и звали творить историю. Я свободен. И определенно не считаю себя стариком.

Геллерт просиял:

— Я рад, что мне удалось сдержать слово и освободить тебя от мигрени. Я чувствую такую жажду… я снова любопытен. И готов к приключениям. Ты со мной?

— Почему бы и нет!

— Снова лучшие друзья, как в юности? Или заклятые враги, как всегда?

— Гораздо больше, чем друзья и враги! — с жаром отозвался Альбус. — Мне кажется, мы единственные в своем роде. Сомневаюсь, что кто-то лучше понимает меня, чем ты. И наоборот.

— Верно. Мы единственные.

— И поезда, конечно, не для нас?

— Разумеется, нет! Поезда для обычных пассажиров! Мы-то с тобой необычные! И нам нужно что-то особенное.

— Ты смотришь на синюю деревянную будку! Даже не думай, мы туда не поместимся.

Геллерт внимательно посмотрел на друга.

— Ты так и не открыл часы, Альбус?

— У меня не было времени.

— Интересно, как ты изменишься, когда все-таки откроешь их, когда вспомнишь себя.

— Я частично помню, с той нашей дуэли.

— Когда ты испугался и не пошел до конца?

— Когда я победил тебя.

— Это было не сложно, я отдал победу более достойному, чем я сам. Но ты струсил.

— Я чуть не сошел с ума от тех воспоминаний. Мне показалось, будто я стал Альбусом Дамблдором, чтобы понять тебя.

— А я хотел понять тебя, и у меня чертовски хорошо это получилось. Иногда я жалею, что я гений. Почему ты улыбаешься?

— Ты действительно не меняешься. По сути остаешься тем же.

— А тебя не смущает, что мы молодо выглядим?

— А должно? Мы умерли и находимся там, где все возможно. К тому же, ты молод, потому что я хочу тебя видеть таким. А я молод…

— Потому что того хочу я?— подхватил Геллерт. — Значит, ты считаешь, что это жизнь после смерти? Загробный мир? Забавно.

— А разве нет?

Геллерт не ответил на вопрос. Его занимало другое:

— Надо выбираться отсюда. Эта планета еще не скоро выдержит наше очередное противостояние..

— Планета?

— На нас уже косятся. Так. Если ты сейчас не готов пока становиться собой, то тебе придется довериться мне.

— Довериться тебе? Ты чуть не погубил мир.

— Мы, Альбус, мы вместе его чуть не погубили, но мы же его и спасли. Вперед?

— Вперед!

Геллерт толкнул дверь, и они вдвоем едва втиснулись в узкий проход. Дверь бесшумно захлопнулась за ними.

Никто и не заметил, как синяя будка исчезла, растворяясь в весеннем воздухе, никто не заметил, что стрелки вокзальных часов, сломавшихся несколько дней назад, двинулись и пошли, нагоняя время. Поезда прибывали и отбывали от платформ, вокзал заполонили новые пассажиры, не видевшие, как двое молодых людей вместе шагнули в синюю будку.

Будто и не было их вовсе.

Альбусу и Геллерту было наплевать на чьи-то мнения — их ждало новое приключение.


End file.
